1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an auxiliary carrying device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is difficult and inconvenient to carry large, heavy fluid canisters, since a proper grip on the outer surface of the fluid canister is required.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an auxiliary carrying device that can overcome the described limitations.